Sojourner And Champion Parts 8.0 and 9.0
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: Story Arc Finale!! Ares, Demona and Thailog launch their assault on the Eyrie Building. Demetrius, Wren, Puck and Clan Manhattan fight for their survival against seemingly impossible odds.
1. Message From Heaven

  
Denigoddess2001@aol.com   
Sojourner & Champion 8.0  
07/30/01  
  
Message From Heaven  
Written by Lawrence Gowan  
Lead Vocals by Lawrence Gowan   
Once in a future dream  
I saw a tale unfold  
Not far away  
I'd dare to say  
There was a world unknown  
Torn to a million shreds  
Crippled with fear  
It would appear  
Then came a voice from the stars  
And all were listening to   
A message from heaven  
A message from heaven  
For the mighty that fell  
And the wise men as well  
Came a message from heaven  
"Very sorry all;... welcome to hell"   
Dark was the barren land  
Home to a savage race  
What had I missed  
Who deserved this?  
Then did the masses cry  
Cry with an angry rage  
Cursing the names  
Of who were to blame  
And so the truth was revealed  
Everyone knew it was   
A message from heaven  
A message from heaven  
For the mighty that fell  
And the wise men as well  
Came a message from heaven  
"Very sorry all;... welcome to hell"   
I kept my distance  
Wanted no part of this world  
The hateful existence  
The rot that this fate had unfurl  
Get me out of this world   
A message from heaven  
A message from heaven  
For the mighty that fell  
And the wise men as well  
Came a message from heaven  
"Very sorry all;... welcome to hell"   
You've blown it all  
Welcome to hell  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles or Ares. Gargoyles belong to Disney. This particular concept of the Greek god of war belongs to Renaissance Pictures. Lyrics belong to Styx and above-mentioned author. All other original characters are property of Denigoddess2001. Song used for this Fan fiction belongs to Lawrence Gowan.  
[Bracketed words indicate thought or psychic communication.]  
**************  
  
Another long, tedious night passed slowly for security staff member, Phyllis Twain. The clock refused to tick or move when Phyllis gazed upon it. She felt boredom raging within her like an unchecked child. Six years at Xanatos Enterprises allowed her time to nurture contempt for her superior, Owen Burnett. Somehow he had appeared mysteriously from nowhere and ingratiated himself to David Xanatos. It had permanently halted her advancement with Xanacorp.  
  
"I was up for that promotion as Xanatos' attaché." She grumbled as she watched the security monitors. "Instead, I'm passed over for that effeminate prick. Now, he lords around here like he's something spectacular. I know Xanatos Enterprises better than any other employee."  
  
[Well, I won't be working here much longer. Ms. Destine has a cushy office job waiting for me. She appreciates my talents and abilities.] Phyllis gave into the satisfying urge of gloating. She smirked as she contemplated the view of her high-rise office. She imagined the six-figure salary she'd collect. Instead of being Burnett's guard dog, she'd be Ms. Destine's personal bodyguard and assistant. Then, she would be at Ms. Destine's side as Nightstone Unlimited brought Xanatos Enterprises crashing down around itself.  
  
Phyllis stole another glance at the wall clock. It read 6:30. She creased her brow in contemplation. [Ms. Destine and her new senior vice president, Mr. Rhys (pronounced Reece) were sure to shortly arrive. The pristine blonde nervously primped at her flawless coif and straightened the hem of her burgundy blazer. She drew her compact from her designer handbag and reapplied the burgundy lip shade that suited her coloring.  
  
A shrill melody of 'Ride Of The Valkyries' cut through the silence of the monitoring room. Phyllis took her phone in hand and answered the call. "Twain here."  
  
"Ms. Twain, we are here." The feminine voice sent chills of trepidation and excitement simultaneously through Phyllis. "Let us in."  
  
"Right away, Ms. Destine." She replied eagerly as she pressed sequences into the computer keyboard before her. With her current security clearance it was unproblematic to bypass the current security codes in place. All of the monitors but one went dead and the doors opened in silent invitation to the two interlopers standing by a side service entrance.  
  
Phyllis studied the couple making their way through the service entrance and through the stairwells. Dominique Destine was a curvaceous redhead with a lithe grace that placed Phyllis on edge. Beneath that facade of beauty lurked a cunning, ruthless combatant. She respected Dominique Destine. The man accompanying her she assumed to be Ayrs Rhys, the new senior vice-president of Nightstone Unlimited who replaced Alexander Thailog.  
  
Ayres Reece was a stunning specimen of virility and vitality. His towering stature and dark good looks added to his enigmatic mystique and charm. He had dark bronzed skin and a thick, wavy mane of black hair. He was every centimeter the powerful charismatic leader in his tailored suit.   
  
Phyllis Twain's heart fluttered beneath her with blouse when she thought of Ayres Rhys.  
  
A quick rap on the door brought Phyllis from her contemplation of Rhys's physical comeliness. Phyllis smoothed back the stray tendrils of her coif and straightened her pants. She took two deep breaths and opened the door.  
  
"Ms. Destine, Mr. Rhys, everything is going as planned. Security systems have been disabled. We're free to move about freely without detection." She hoped that a handsome reward resulted from her clever thinking.  
  
"Good, take us to the infirmary." Dominique purred. She gave a knowing glance to Ayres. Phyllis nodded in compliance and brought her tasor into her grasp. She slowly opened the door again to the security and gave a quick glance both directions of the corridor.  
  
"All is clear and my relief won't be here until 7:00. Let's move." She whispered.  
  
Phyllis, Dominique, and Ayres made their way stealthily through the corridor until they came to the elevator. The security guard motioned the two executives to move beyond a corner. She pushed the buttons for the elevator while she fretfully glanced in either direction of the corridor. The door finally opened and she motioned for the couple to move quickly into the elevator.  
  
"Have you told Thailog of our ...proposition?" Ayres asked Phyllis.   
  
She looked into those eyes of dark obsidian. He smelled of musk and leather. He exuded raw, primal male sensuality. Her throat became a desert as she drank in his beauty. Her tongue became heavy and numb as his silky voice enthralled her. He gave that sexy smile and she knew that she was lost in his web.  
  
"Twain, Mr. Rhys asked you a question." The sharp shill shriek abruptly cut off the effects of Ayres' allure.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Phyllis stuttered. "He agreed on certain conditions that he wishes to discuss with you upon your arrival."  
  
"Understood." Dominique sniped. She purred in satisfaction as she snuggled against the enchanting male between them.  
  
"Wait here, please." Phyllis gripped the tasor firmly in her grasp. "Nurse Hanson is on Duty in the infirmary until 7:00. She doesn't need to be a witness to this."  
  
"Be quick about it, we have little time before sunset." Came the short reply from the ravishing redhead.  
  
Phyllis made her way from the elevator and casually strode toward the nurse's desk. There she saw Nurse Christina Hanson with head buried in paperwork. Phyllis abhorred the thought of this compassionate woman becoming a victim in her advancement but it was necessary. The blonde knocked playfully on the desk.  
  
"Oh, hello!" Nurse Hansen exclaimed in pleasant surprise as she saw her college buddy Phyllis looking down at her. "How are you tonight?"  
  
"I'm just about ready to call it a night." Phyllis crossed her fingers behind her back. "I'm here to check on the injured Gargoyle."  
  
"Thailog?" Nurse Hansen motioned in his direction. "He's a difficult patient. He won't eat anything we serve and five orderlies have to hold him down just so we administer his IV. We have him safely secured."  
  
"I need to see him for myself, Christina." Phyllis gently pressed the issue. "Let me into the infirmary so I can make visual confirmation of his current status."  
  
"Phyllis, I'm sorry, I can't." The perky nurse shrugged. "Mr. Xanatos told me that no one is allowed in there except him or Mr. Burnett."  
  
"I'm on orders from Mr. Xanatos to check on Thailog." Phyllis found difficulty in hiding her growing impatience from her old friend. "He's in conference and I have to file a report before I leave."  
  
"All right." Nurse Hansen shook her head in wary approval. "But, be careful! Thailog is dangerous. He broke one of the nurse's arms yesterday before the orderlies could restore his restraints."  
  
"I understand." [Damn it, Christina. HURRY UP!!]  
  
Nurse Hansen stepped from behind her desk. She placed her hand on the scanning pad beside the door and stood still for the retinal scan. Phyllis pulled the tasor from her side. She placed her hand on the pad and waited.  
  
"That's odd." She cocked her head to the side. "It didn't scan my hand. It must be a malfunction."  
  
Phyllis said nothing as held the tasor to the small of Nurse Hansen's back. Seventy-Five Thousand Volts of electricity coursed through her. She let forth a small scream that caught in her throat as the current paralyzed her. Phyllis watched mutely as Christina shuttered and convulsed before her. She stepped back and let the nurse fall into a limp heap at her feet.  
  
"Sorry, Dear." She murmured and she scooped the Nurse into her arms. She went to the broom closet behind the Nurse's desk. She opened the door to the closet and carefully placed Nurse Hansen into a sitting position. "I just didn't want you to become a casualty. Cleaning staff will find you tonight or you break out once you become conscience. By then, I'll be long gone and no harm to you."  
  
Phyllis locked the door. She motioned for Dominique and Ayres to hurry. Together, they used their strength to pry open the door to the infirmary. Two orderlies were surprised to see the two unauthorized intruders with Phyllis Twain. Twenty seconds later, they lay on the ground unconscious with two perfect burn marks on each of their necks from tasor burns.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get here." Thailog chuckled. "I thought I'd have to endure another night of hospital food."  
  
"Save your glib remarks." Destine retorted. Her agile fingers attempted to undo the restraints. "They're solid metal. I don't have the strength in this form to rid you of them."  
  
"Allow me." Ayres gallantly bowed. He stepped forward and placed his fingers under the metal cuffs. With a grunt and a yank the first restraint of Thailog's wrist ripped free from the hospital bed. Thailog smiled in grudging approval at the human male's strength. His talons joined Ayres' on the second restraint. It came free as though it were tissue paper being torn. Thailog sat up and proceeded to remove the restraints from his waist, thighs, and ankles.  
  
"Ahhhh..." He rose to his feet. His dark wings unfurled to their full length knocking over the side stand. He stretched to exorcise the cramps and muscle aches from his massive form. His roar rattled the windows of the infirmary. "Much better."  
  
"Quiet, fool!" Dominique hissed. "There are still security personnel that can hear you. We have to get out of here now!!"  
  
"Not until we retrieve the final shard of the praying Gargoyle." He growled. "The human female called Wren Summers has it. I don't combine forces with you until we come to terms of agreement."  
  
"You want the shard. We want the Praying Gargoyle as well. It's of no use to any of us until the shards are reunited into one piece of sculpture. Only a god can do that and Ayres is that god." Dominique motioned in the direction of the door. "Ayres needs the praying Gargoyle to deal with some god. Then, he can use it to establish his foothold here. It won't be of any use to him after that. I will use the Praying Gargoyle to protect all of our kind as I recast the Clean Slate spell to rid the world of Humans. You then get to use it to claim your immortality. But, it won't matter if WE DON'T GO NOW."  
  
"How do I know that you'll keep your word?" Thailog was no one's fool. Demona was notorious for double-crosses. This Ayres Rhys was an unknown factor. God or not, he was not to be trusted. The Dark Gargoyle remembered some of his genetically enhanced education compliments of David Xanatos.   
  
"I give you my word." Ayres gave Thailog a look of utter sincerity.  
  
"Then swear it by the river Styx that you will not double-cross me or allow Demona to double-cross me." Thailog knew he struck a nerve when he watched Ayres' Adam's apple move as he gulped.  
  
"Swear..b-b-by the River Styx?"   
  
"Do it or no deal."  
  
[By the nine bowels of Hades, this throws a wrench into everything.] Ayres fumed at the Gargoyle's cleverness. [He's studied his Greek gods well, I'll give him that. If I swear and break the oath, the other gods will hunt me down and kill me. Then again, there are no gods here, so I might as well.]  
  
"Sure." He extended his hand to the Gargoyle. "I swear by the River Styx that neither I nor Demona will double-cross you."  
  
They shook on it.  
  
"Now, can we go?!" Dominique's impatience reached the final limits of endurance. "It's 6:55 and we have to avoid security."  
  
"Move, people." Ayres commanded. "Phyllis, get us out of here."  
  
"Gladly." She led them down the hall to the cyberbyotics lab. She pried open the closed doors with little effort. She led them to several robots standing motionless near a wall. "These guys are tickets to freedom?"  
  
"Steel clan?" Dominique shrieked. "They're worthless hunks of tin against the current robots produced by Xanatos."  
  
"Not these." Phyllis drawled. "Voice command authorization: Twain, Phyllis. Security Clearance level: Alpha. Code number 68521. Steel clan, activate."  
  
Four pairs of robotic eyes concurrently glowed and the four Xanatos automatons came to life. They turned to face Phyllis and silently awaited her next command.  
  
"Security overrides in place. Only recognize the commands of Phyllis Twain."  
  
"Affirmative." The first robotic Gargoyle replied.  
  
"They talk?" Ayres was fascinated by this world's technology. He silently contemplated an entire army of these robotic warriors under his command. Mere humans stood little chance against superior armor and firepower. He saw the potential for these metal golems.  
  
"State-of-the-art artificial intelligence chips." Phyllis explained. "They possess the best positronic circuitry known to science."  
  
She turned her attention to the leader of the Steel Clan. "Take us to Nightstone unlimited."  
  
"We will comply." The Steel clan leader scooped Phyllis into his hard, strong embrace and the others did the same. The leader held out his arm. A particle beam rose from within his wrist plating. He aimed it at the sidewall and fired. A burst of plasma energy blazed a trail across the room and impacted with the wall of the lab. Alarms sounded and smoke billowed from the hole made by the plasma sphere.  
  
"Let's go!" Phyllis exclaimed. One by one, the steel clan took their passengers through the hole in the wall. Their fuel jets activated and they became streaking comets against the violet and cerise dusk of the Manhattan skyline.  
  
*******  
Wren slowly sat upright in her bed. Acclimating herself once again to mobility was a difficult task indeed. Her recent combat with Thailog left Wren aching and bruised. A week in a hospital bed did little for her flexibility. She moved slowly because of the lingering pain's left by Thailog's Herculean blows to her body.  
  
[We need to get home.] She admitted to herself. [This isn't our world. Ares is running mad and unchained back home and God only knows what havoc he's wreaking in our home dimension. Skylaris put her life on the line to keep us safe and it's wrong of us to hid here with our heads in the sand.]  
  
[I haven't had time to get used to this new world.] She sighed. She forced herself out of bed and onto her feet. Injuries did little to stop Wren from bringing some kind of routine in her life. In turbulent times like that moment, she knew that routine gave her a focus and a center. She languidly made her way to the bathroom with the single intention of spending a large block of her evening in a hot shower.  
  
An hour later, Wren emerged wrinkled and relaxed. She chose to wear her a pair of jeans given to her by Elisa and a Burgundy shirt donated by Fox. Habit forced her to hook the Annulus on the one of the side belt-loops. She made her way to the tower to patiently wait for the sun to fall beneath the urban horizon. She realized that if she and Demetrius were to spend any time here she required an opportunity to make ends meet.   
  
She saw the head of the Praying Gargoyle setting on her bureau. She picked it up in her hands and thoroughly studied the piece. It was carved from smooth, gray granite. She let the pads of her fingers gently trace the Gargoyle's facial features. She searched for any clue as to why Thailog wanted the shards so desperately. [What would a Gargoyle want with a broken statue?]  
  
"When in doubt, use the public library." She cheerily said aloud. She hoped that the layout of the castle was the same as the one in her home dimension. Resolve and determination were her best allies at the moment. She knew her natural proclivity for research guaranteed results. The Gargoyle head seemed to grow warmer to her touch as she neared the library.  
  
"What secrets do you hold, little Gargoyle?" She mused. She made her way to the athenaeum. As she walked in, it felt as though she were the prodigal daughter retuning home. Many nights in her three years at Xanatos Enterprises had been spent with her head buried in a book.  
  
She looked and saw a display case against one of the walls of the library. Under the glass she recognized one large dusty, leather-bound tome. It was the Grimorum Acanorum. She knew that well. Owen and Mr. Xanatos never let it out of their sight. Her Xanatos kept it under lock and key in his private office. She felt a burning sensation against her palm. She stared down to see the head of the Praying Gargoyle radiant with a familiar emerald aura.  
  
"Saints preserve me!" She smiled with the revelation. "This little guy is something else. Okay, do you just detect magick or can you do something more specific?"  
  
The dim halo of emerald transmuted from green to blue. The cerulean crown of light brightened as she asked the rhetorical question. It surged and pulsed with light and a faint hum resembling a Gregorian chant fill the library. She sat it quickly upon the display case and glanced quickly around the room. Standing before her was the last thing she expected to see.  
  
No more than six feet away from Wren stood a very tall, blue gargoyle.  
  
A pellucid Gargoyle with wings unfurled, dark indigo skin, and argent white hair. She knew that hair well. Only one other Gargoyle had that hair. The realization of that made Wren's breath catch in her throat. Her voice froze leaving her unable to utter the meekest sound. Her hand slowly reached for the Annulus that hung from her belt.  
  
His lips moved and spoke a language that wasn't English. He extended his arms in what seemed a gesture of peace. His expression appeared one of concern and patience. [Okay, Wren... calm down. Focus! Your powers always falter when you're under stress. What did he say?]  
  
She forced herself to take several deep breaths. She fought to find that inner center and focus that she never seemed to have when she need it. She knew that Demetrius had it at a moment's notice. She knew Goliath and Xanatos never lost their internal center. Why couldn't she find hers now? She tried to remember the one time when she felt content and peaceful.  
  
Demetrius. He came to mind. Her Saint with the looks of a fallen angel. Her Cimmerian Cavalier always completed her in times of need. What would he do in this situation?   
  
[He wouldn't run, that was for sure.]  
  
She again turned her attention to the indigo Gargoyle standing before her with arms extended. She felt serenity seep into her mind. She felt Demetrius' strength fortify her while he remained in stone sleep. Even in slumber, they shared one heart, one mind, and one soul. She commanded her powers of observation to take in the image before her. The Gargoyle was of warrior class with his height and breath. Broad shoulders and large wings indicated an excellent hatching year. His garb was unusual for a Gargoyle. He wore white and blue robes of Roman design. She had seen depictions of Roman Senators and this Gargoyle's garments were similar.  
  
He spoke again in a language other than what she knew. She closed her eyes and converged her concentration on the timber of his voice. It was deep. It came to her ears like ambrosia nectar and dark, warm honey. He articulated his words slowly and clearly. Wren listened mindfully for inflection and intonation. A modulation appeared in his words. They gradually formed patterns that she recognized as accidence and syntax. Her eyes fell upon his lips and she watched them move. It was if she were lending an ear to a film not quite synchronized with its soundtrack. Each word fell into place like pieces of a puzzle coming together to form an audible wall of sound.  
  
The Gargoyle ghost spoke Latin.  
  
[YES!!] Wren pulled her fist close to her as she congratulated herself on her focus and fine detective work. She returned her attention to the modulation of his resonant delivery. She translated each word as it came to her.  
  
"DO NOT BE AFRAID. I MEAN YOU NO HARM."  
  
Wren cleared her throat and nodded to the apparition in front of her. He recognized her understand and showed it with a look of exulted happiness. He brought his hand to his chest and spoke. "I AM ......Tacitus Caeruleus of the Clan Septimus.  
  
The words flowed from him and sounded less like Latin and more like English. That part of her hyper linguistics always fascinated Wren. It amazed her that words melded into one another and became like common speech to her ears. She ultimately found her voice and spoke. "Tacitus Ceruleus, sworn protector to the Heirs of The House Of David?"  
  
"You know of me!?" He seemed perplexed that she knew of him.  
  
"I have read your Tome and have studied your writings." Wren stepped forward. "Are you a ...ghost?"  
  
"I am a servant in the service of the Dragon." He bowed.  
  
"Question, you swore to protect the heirs of the House of David. You began the tradition of circumcision for Gargoyles. You prayed in the temples like a good Jew and now you serve Skylaris? How can that be that you serve to gods?" Wren pressed the issue.  
  
"Open your mind to me, mortal and let me know your heart." Tacitus stepped forward.  
  
"Not so fast, Casper." She backed away. "No body climbs inside my mind without my consent."  
  
"Forgive me." He bowed his head contritely. "I meant you no harm."  
  
"Then answer my question." Wren continued her line-of-questioning.  
  
"I am the Servant of the Son who loved me and I adore the Goddess that made me." Tacitus smiled at her. "No man or Gargoyle can serve to masters but we can all love more than one being. The goddess has little interaction with humans and the Son is the Son of Man. The Goddess is my mother."  
  
"Skylaris." Wren sought clarification. "Dragon Goddess of the Gargoyles?"  
  
"Indeed." Some instinct told Wren that this particular gargoyle truly stood surprised that a human knew of his goddess and her name. He stepped closer and scrutinized her. "You bear her golden kiss upon her brow. She has blessed you. You are very dear to her, Daughter of Gaea."  
  
"Let's just say that I ...appreciate her kindness." Wren replied cryptically. She had been raised a nice Catholic girl that wasn't supposed to dabble in Magick or foreign faiths. Yet, it threw her entire belief system on its ear when she saw a living goddess make miracles right before her eyes.  
  
"What is your name?" The question seemed innocuous when it came from the specter before her.  
  
"I am Wren Summers." She extended her hand.  
  
Wren witnessed the impossible as the indigo complexion of the gargoyle became ashen. " Ren-she-merr-rees?"  
  
"Do you mean, Rensumeres (Ren-sue-merr-reez?)" She became wary at his dismayed display at her name.  
  
"Rensumeres, the captain who served in the army of Draco and fought Ares at Mount Kel in Macedonia?" Tacitus' excitement worried the young mutant.  
  
"I have been called Rensumeres and I currently have a problem with Ares." She slowly replied to his question. "My ...mate and I recently returned from Ancient Greece to our own time."  
  
"The Rensumeres I knew battled against Ares and helped bring about the his imprisonment at Mt. Kel."  
  
"Imprisonment?" Wren shook her head. "Not even close. In my home dimension's past, Ares kicked my ass from there to Athens and back again. Demetrius and I barely left with our lives in tact."  
  
"Let me touch your mind, Rensumeres. I do not understand the wild things of which you speak." He reached forward with his dark blue talons. Wren nodded silently in consent and closed her eyes.  
  
He gleaned her story from her thoughts and memories. He knew of her home dimension, the annulus, her adventures and her most recent encounter with Ares. He closed his eyes and nodded in satisfaction. A thousand images sped across her mind's eyes as he gently probed her mind.  
  
"You have known much this past year." His voice cut through her mental travels. "You have come to this world to flee Ares. Yet, I sense his presence near."  
  
"Impossible!!" Wren shook her head in denial. "Skylaris held him off when we came here. He's no match for her."  
  
"Alas, Rensumeres, you speak wrongly." The Indigo Gargoyle shook his head. "I sense him within the walls of the castle."  
  
"I'm not too worried." She shrugged. "You probably just picked up on some bad vibes."  
  
"Child of Gaea, you are obstinate."  
  
"And I vex you thus?" She finished his sentence.  
  
"You speak like my father." He shook his head in amazement. "You must spend much of your time around Gargoyles."  
  
"Not really, just a particular one that's captured my heart." She admitted.  
  
"The one called Demetrius."   
  
"Yes." She returned her line of questioning to her original quest. "What is your connection to the Praying Gargoyle."  
  
"It was crafted by me while I lived in Bethlehem. The goddess commissioned it as a gift for Yeshua's birth celebration. It was a sign of her good faith and loyalty to his family for the kindnesses rendered by them to my clan through the ages."  
  
"Incredible." Wren presented the head to the transparent Gargoyle. "What can the Praying Gargoyle do exactly?"  
  
"It protects all Gargoyles from utter extinction. When used in Magick it is a powerful conduit. It can also grant invulnerability to its possessor. It grants immortality as well."  
  
"So how are you linked to it?" She pressed on.  
  
"You and I met at Mt. Kel in Macedonia." Tacitus explained. "Rather, this world's Rensumeres and I met at Mt. Kel shortly after Ares' imprisonment. Stone from his temple was used in crafting the item. At the time, I thought nothing of using Macedonian granite in my carving the gift for Yeshua."  
  
"That's all?" She asked.  
  
"No, not all." Tacitus motioned for her to sit. She had a feeling that it was going to be a long, lengthy explanation. "I angered the Magi at Yeshua's birth celebration for presenting a gift carved from a pagan god's temple. They cursed my soul to be forever linked to this figurine until my wrong was amended. Upon my death, I did not pass to the Summerlands to meet my Goddess. Instead, I found myself remaining in this world in close proximity to the praying Gargoyle."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that." She said gravely.  
  
"Now, that the figurine is shattered I shall never be able to leave this world and go to the next life." She thought she heard a crack in his voice. She stared into the dark Prussian eyes of the Gargoyle Prophet. She knew he spoke truth.  
  
"Can it be undone this curse?" She asked.  
  
"If the shards are reunited as one statue, then I have a chance to be set free."  
  
"When the shards are reunited, then how do I set you free?" Wren cradled the statue's head delicately in her hands.  
  
"You must recite a spell from the Tome." Tacitus shrugged. "However, the Tome was stolen by a young mage long ago and has never been seen since."  
  
"Is it a black leather-bound volume with a golden lock on the side and two golden dragon-like serpents on the front cover?"  
  
"Yes, yes! That would be it."  
  
"I've seen it in my own dimension. It was found by one of my superiors." Wren contemplated the possibilities. "If I promise to set you free, will you help Demetrius and I with Ares? I know for a fact that we stand no chance against him. I don't want innocent people getting hurt just because I bruised his pride."  
  
"I don't see how I can help you." He shrugged helplessly.  
  
"You wrote the Tome?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You made it only so a Kiari Fairy could read it."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Humans can't read it."  
  
"This is true." He agreed.  
  
"You can."  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
"That means if you used magick to make its writings invisible to Human eyes. You can undo that same magick to make it visible to me. Or, you could read its spells to send Ares to place that will contain him for a very long time." Wren explained.   
  
"You have a clever mind, Rensumeres. You were one of Draco's favorite strategists." Tacitus laid a hand on her shoulder. Surprisingly, it was corporeal. "Your faith in the Dragon is strong and her blessing stays with you."  
  
"I'm dating her son, that helps." She mused.  
  
"We must start work at once." He exclaimed. "We have little time and Ares is near. Make me familiar with what I need to know of this time and the people of this castle."  
  
She felt hope grow inside her for the first time since she first encountered Ares. "Now we just have to find the Tome."  
  
"It has been lost many centuries." Tacitus warned her. "It may be forever lost."  
  
"I don't think so. There are too many parallels between this world and mine for it to be easily dismissed." She reached for the movable step stool next to her. "Where I come from, the Tome was found on a back shelf of the library. Knowing Xanatos and his quest for knowledge and power, I wouldn't be surprised if we find it here in this library."  
  
"You have much faith." He took her smaller hands within his large palms. His cobalt gaze warmed her soul to its furthermost depths.  
  
"I just need a little luck." She wriggled her brows and he drew back in surprise. She focused her mutant abilities into a condensed charge of power. Her hands glowed brilliantly.   
  
She felt the power building and welling within her. Wren let it loose in a burst of energy. It became a luminous orb dancing and darting around her. She snapped her fingers and it whizzed between bookshelves. Then, it vanished.  
  
"That's it?" Tacitus exclaimed. "Pretty lights will help us find a book missing for millennia?"  
  
"Just wait, Taz." She held up her hand for him to wait. "Just be patient. Probability manipulation is not an obvious, overt thing. It's subtle to the point of being duplicitous."  
  
"You have the powers of a god. I never knew my Rensumeres to possess such abilities."   
  
"I don't exactly advertise it."  
  
Wren examined each volume with great care. She knew that the book was large, black, and leather-bound. That knowledge was essential in locating the book quickly. None of the books on the shelves fit the particular description she knew of the Tome. [Xanatos always kept oversized books on the bottom shelves."  
  
She scurried from the stepstool and continued her search for the Tome along the bottom shelves. Tacitus looked along the north wall near the display case that contained the Grimorum Arcanorum. She heard a growl that she knew meant to mean triumph.  
  
"You found it." She confirmed.  
  
"I found it." His smile lit the entire library.  
  
"Now, we have a chance." She spoke as she drug the large volume onto a nearby table. She blew the dust away from the tome and stared nervously at Tacitus. She knew that this was a moment eternally engraved in History. She prayed the Tome to give her the knowledge she needed to protect Demetrius and the adopted clan.  
  
She opened the tome.  
  
Wren knew she would find blank pages. She wasn't Kiari so the pages appeared unmarked. She felt her heart sink deep into her stomach. Despair settled over her. Wren turned to Tacitus. He saw the sadness well in her hazel eyes. "I can't read it. My gifts can't circumvent the magick."  
  
"Ask and ye receive...." He used the tip of his prehensile tail to close the volume.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wren inquired not quite sure of the Gargoyle's actions  
  
  
"Your faith is strong and your heart knows love. You are no warrior, Rensumeres." Tacitus came behind the young woman and cloaked his wings about her. Wren nearly leapt from her skin and as he enfolded her in his winged embrace.  
  
"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" She asked angrily. "I hate being helpless."  
  
"You are not a warrior. You are a guardian." Tacitus touched her brow. "All this time you thought yourself lacking because bravery eluded you. Bravery you lacked, but courage you possess in abundance."  
  
She turned her attention back to the large volume with renewed determination. She knew she was not a brave warrior. She resigned herself to that long ago. Yet, the words "courageous protector" struck a resonating center within her heart. Gargoyles were protectors and then warriors.  
  
"Read now, Daughter of Gaea. It is your gift to know the tongues of all creatures. It is your gift now that will let you see and decipher the words of the Goddess. Use the words wisely." His gentle words touched her heart. "Let this be with you always from the goddess to read her words and know her ways."  
  
"I promise." She vowed.  
  
Vividly penned script came into sight as she studied the pages. They fluid calligraphy formed words and symbols resembling scratches and pen strokes. Wren knew that she was seeing the lost language of the Gargoyles. She knew how to speak it. Now, because of Tacitus, she knew how to read it. The symbols became an intricate tapestry of color and communication as Wren read every word. She knew these words well. She heard them spoken by Goliath's mate under the bright moon at many bonfires.  
  
"Of Stone and egg be they born  
of tail and wing, talon and horn  
Protectors of night do they ever toil  
So mote it be the saga of the Gargoyle."  
  
She turned to face an exuberant Tacitus. She noticed how his wings flared and his tail twitched with joy. "We can beat Ares. Do you have a spell in here that can do that?"  
  
"There is only one spell known to usurp the power of a god. I do not advise to use it lightly. It is only meant to be used if all other courses fail. Do you understand? Once it is cast, it can not be undone."  
  
"I understand." She nodded. She looked at her watch. "Do you know where they are now?"  
  
"They near the roof of this place."  
  
"They?" She gulped. "What do you mean...they?"  
  
"I see Ares, god of war." Tacitus closed his eyes and brought his talons to his brow. His temples seemed to pulse in concentration. "I see a Dame warrior and a dark Gargoyle resembling that whom you called your mate."  
  
"Does he have spiraling horns?"  
  
"Nay, this one wears armor." Tacitus replied.  
  
"Thailog." She spat the name. "We are in trouble. We have to hurry."  
  
"They ride upon Hephestus' avatar. Fire spews from their wings. These unliving giants carry the living in their steely embrace. The trio approaches statues with projectiles of fire erupting from the metal golems' embrace."  
  
"No....." She cried in a small voice. "Ares means to destroy the Gargoyles while they sleep. I can't get there in time."  
  
"Use the Tome, Rensumeres. Let Fortune guide you." He urged her.  
  
She flipped furiously through the pages for any gleam of hope to combat the war god and his unholy minions. She remembered well the tales of Adrienne misusing the Magick of the Tome. Adrienne was an adept of inherent magick. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: LOST???? READ MY "X AND THE SINGLE GARGOYLE" SERIES) Wren almost ripped one of the pages in half when she found a spell that suited her purposes.  
  
"Clan of stone in my mind's eye  
You remain far beyond my reach  
Enter now into safety's realm   
Beyond all danger's reach.  
  
Find a haven beyond the forces  
That demands no sacrifice  
Let them allot their proper discourses  
While magickal defenses suffice."  
  
Several glimmering columns surrounded her and Tacitus in the Library. She jumped back startled from the sudden bursts of light around her. She watched them glimmer like opals in the sun with their vivid hues dancing quickly before her eyes. They took forms that possessed wings and claws as they formed before her. The sparkling inflections became gray. The gray became granite. She turned to see the statues of Goliath and his clan standing proud within the Library.  
  
"That will buy us some time." She remembered to exhale. Relief streamed through her. "Now, I need to wake these guys up."  
  
She withdrew the seashell necklace from her pocket and placed around her lover's strong neck. "Rise and shine, Dem. I need some help until sunset and you're all that I've got."  
  
The dark ebony stone cracked from the center of his chest into several hundred hyaline fragments. She watched the fissures in the obsidian statue spread throughout his torso and into his limbs. His eyes came alive with brilliant lavender fire. His wings moved within the stone chrysalis. A loud, bellowing roar shook the books to the very top shelves. The shards rained around them as Demetrius stretched and to shake off the last remnants of slumber.  
  
"Milady, you have awakened me early? What ails you?" Worry crept into Demetrius rich timbre.  
  
"Ares is on the prowl. He's here in the castle with Thailog and some Gargoyle Dame named Demona." Her rushed explanation brought Demetrius up to speed. She pointed to the Tome on the table. "They have a Tome of Tacitus here. Look!"   
  
"You can read it?"  
  
"With a little help from my friends."  
  
"What friends?" Demetrius searched the room. "It is only you and me and the clan."  
  
"You don't see Tacitus?" She asked.  
  
"Nay, Milady." He cloaked his wings about him. "Only us."  
  
"Trust me, he's here." She assured him. "We have to wake the others. It's not sunset yet. What harm will come to the clan if we wake them early?"  
  
"Milady, methinks it cannae be done." His Scottish burr came thick and strong. Wren knew Demetrius was experiencing extreme stress when it fell from his lips so strongly. "We may well flee this place."  
  
"No, we can't. That isn't the Gargoyle way." She declared. "We have to stop this here and now. I'm tired of running and I'm tired of looking over my shoulder for big, bad Ares."  
  
"Milady, I beseech ye to reconsider-"  
  
"No, Demetrius. We have the opportunity in our hands to rid this world and our own of Ares. I say we do it."  
  
A long silence filled the room. It came between them as an invisible chasm that was without a bridge. Then, she heard a grudging growl rumble deep within his chest. His eyes flared with argent brilliance. His tail still and fell to the ground. His cloaked wings and folded arms lent much to his grim resignation. "Aye, you speak truth. We make our stand here."  
  
"Understood." She nodded curtly. She searched for an incantation to awaken the clan. She knew that a misspoken word or an incantation wrongly cast exacted a painfully high price of consequence.   
  
"Sleep you now garbed in skin of stone  
Never knowing the warmth of the sun  
Let Yeshua's gift of granite slumber  
Be allowed to come undone.  
  
Heal you now as you would in sleep  
Yet remain watchful and awake.  
Walk in the brightness of truest day.  
Do so in sunrise's wake."  
  
She saw the eyes glow. She watch the cracks spread like webbing through the granite icons surrounding her and Demetrius in a semi-circle. She heard each growl join others in a symphony of roars. Wings unfurled and tails lashed, as each gargoyle broke free from stone sleep and greeted the late afternoon.  
  
"Jalapena." Goliath swore as he looked out the window of the north wall. "The sun is still up."  
  
"I found your sacred writings and decided to put them to good use." Wren explained as she pointed to the Tome lying on the table.   
  
"Is that why you woke us during the day?" Angela asked.  
  
"Yes." Wren told her. "We have a problem. Ares has teamed up with Thailog and Demona. According to my sources, steel giants carry them to the roof of the castle. They were about to shatter you into gravel. Luckily, I found a teleportation spell that brought you here."  
  
"I'm glad for that." Angela seemed to tremble at the thought at how closely they cheated death. "What do we do now?"  
  
"I think you call these things the steel clan." Tacitus offered. No one paid any attention to him. "They can neither see nor hear me."  
  
"That isn't such a bad thing." Wren whispered. She hoped that the spell she read hid them from the Tyrannical trio flying around the top of the castle.  
  
"Shield this room from all eyes  
So that we remain unseen.  
Let no presence detect us here  
Let no knowledge be gleaned."  
  
"We haven't the luxury of time." Goliath sighed. He beckoned everyone around the table. "We must hold a council of war."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



	2. The Choice's We Make In Life's Savage Ga...

Sojourner And Champion 9.0  
Denigoddess2001@aol.com  
08/07/2001 00:52  
  
"The Choices We Make"  
  
DISCLAIMER: THESE LYRICS BELONG TO SAVAGE GARDEN, NOT ME. THE PARTICULAR CONCEPT OF ARES MENTIONED IN THIS STORY IS BASED UPON THE GOD OF WAR THOUGHT OF BY RENAISSANCE PICTURES (AS IS HERCULES). GARGOYLES BELONG TO DISNEY. PHYLLIS, WREN, SKYLARIS, AND DEMETRIUS AND ANY OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BELONG TO DENIGODDESS2001. RATED PG-13 FOR VIOLENCE AND ADULT CONTENT.  
  
Savage Garden - I Knew I Loved You  
  
  
  
Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
the missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
  
Wren paced back and forth while searching frantically through the Tome Of Tacitus for defensive spells. Time was their enemy, as she knew that the shielding spell wouldn't hide her or the clan for long. [I'm not a sorceress. I'm not even a good warrior. How can we protect the clan from the onslaught of three demented individuals?]   
  
"PUCK!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "HELP!!!"  
  
A column of smoke appeared between her and the apparition. Tacitus stepped back and assumed a defensive stance. Wren merely bit her lip in anticipation for what came next. It slowly expanded and took the silhouette of a humanoid form. Wren made out the outline of head and limbs. She let forth a large sigh of relief when an argent-haired, pointed-eared being stood in front of her.  
  
"You rang?" He drawled with a raised sardonic brow.   
  
"Thank the Dragon!" She dropped the Tome and impulsive embraced him. "In this world or my own, I knew I could count on you."  
  
"You assume much, Wren Summers." Puck levitated into the air and sat cross-legged. "You seem to be in a bit of a pickle."  
  
"You could say that." She said grimly. "Demona, Thailog, and Ares are breaching the security perimeters as we speak. I found a teleportation spell to move the clan here. But, I can't fight a god. He's not a child of Oberon and he's much more powerful than I can ever hope to be."  
  
"Ares, god of war?" Puck asked for clarification.   
  
"Not the Ares of this world." She explained. Her eyes found an interesting stone in the floor for study. "He followed Demetrius and I to this place. He seeks our destruction and has brought the one you call Demona with him. He also has the demented Gargoyle named Thailog along with him."  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk. This is NOT good." The elf shook his head as he clicked his tongue. "What do you expect me to do about it?"  
  
"I didn't know who else to call." Tears of fear and frustration welled in her eyes. "I can read spells and cast them, but, I don't know how to use them in combat. I know this is my fault and I've tried to make it right. But, I've failed and now innocent people may be injured or killed because I can't protect them."  
  
"Broadway, Brooklyn, and Angela!" Goliath bellowed. "Notify Xanatos and escort his family to safety. Hudson remain here with me."  
  
"Right away, Goliath." Broadway answered. The trio of warriors left the perimeter of the shielding spell. They caught the updraft outside the window and went to help humans remaining in the castle.  
  
"We will need to buy time for the three of you to set up a defense." The lavender Gargoyle looked at Demetrius. "You and I can act as decoys and buy time while Tacitus, Wren and Puck lay the groundwork to defeat Ares and his minions."  
  
"Agreed." Demetrius felt the pride and courage that he once knew as a lieutenant of Goliath back on his home world. It seemed like old times as they formulated battle plans. It didn't matter to him whether or not they fought Vikings or gods. It only mattered that he did what he was born to do: protect the castle, protect his clan, and protect his beloved mate.  
  
Demetrius saw the stricken look on Wren's face. He skin became pallid and ashen as she realized the reality of being separated from him. "No, please! Demetrius, you can't go. You could be killed."  
  
"Milady, I do as my clan leader bids me." He struggled to fight the inner conflict of going with Goliath or remaining with his ladylove. "It is the Gargoyle way."  
  
"It isn't my way!" She growled. "I'm not a Gargoyle and I'm not a warrior. I'm a woman who is in love with you and doesn't want to lose you. Not like this!"  
  
"Have faith in the Powers-That-Be."  
  
"Ares IS one of the Powers-That-Be." She spat. "He's a god. We aren't. He gets one lucky shot; boom! We're dead."  
  
"Then, give me a kiss for luck?" Demetrius asked softly. Lavender eyes implored her blessing upon him. She understood. He held his arms out to her. Wren could not stay away from the embrace of her One True Love. She stepped into the loving protection of Demetrius' triple embrace of arms, tail and wing.   
  
"Kiss me, Milady." He whispered raggedly. "If I have only one memory to sustain me into death's arms, then let it be your kiss and your verdant eyes that fill my mind as I pass from this world."  
  
"Do be so pessimistic." She tried to give him her best smile. "You'd better come back to greet me or I'll kick your ass."  
  
"Please do." He chuckled.  
  
She tentatively reached upwards. Her fingers entwined themselves in the thick glossy tresses of frost-white hair. She brought his head down to hers so that their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss. His lips moved over hers in a symmetry known only by lovers. Demetrius brought his large taloned hands to gently frame Wren's flushed face. He let the tip of tongue lightly trace her slightly parted lips before nipping her, as was Gargoyle custom of mating.  
  
Wren moaned and answered in kind with tasting him. His flavor of cinnamon and mint mingled with the salt of tears. She opened her eyes and found that his eyes were closed tightly. She saw twin paths made by two crystalline tears flowing from closed lavender orbs. Demetrius tasted her languorously as if paradise and the Summerlands were to greet him through that kiss.  
  
Wren reached deep within herself to find her luckmagick. She focused it into a concentrated burst of energy that welled within her chest. She felt the vibrations and the hum that signaled that it was favorable luck. Pressing closer to her lover, Wren let forth the energy.  
  
She exhaled.  
  
He inhaled.  
  
The power flowed from her being into him through the kiss they shared.  
  
Her eyes burned with verdant fire as his flew open. Lavender flames blazed and together the two brilliant auras combined to form a bright indigo halo surrounding them. The world ceased to exist for them except within the boundaries of that sensual, fervent kiss.  
  
"I love you." Wren whispered. "I loved you from the day I met you."  
  
"I know." Demetrius pressed his lips to her brow. "As I have loved you from whence you named me. Remember that you are all that I am. Where you go, I go."  
  
"And I shall always be with you." She stopped the repeating of his vow. "As long as you remember me, I will always be a part of you."  
  
"I must go." He replied gruffly. "The enemy awaits."  
  
"Give them Hell." She took the Annulus from her hip. She extended her arm to him. "Take this, you may need it."  
  
"Nay, Milady. Keep it with you." He shook his head in refusal. "Bright Blessings from the Goddess be upon you, Wren Summers."  
  
With those words, Demetrius cloaked his wings and nodded curtly to Goliath. "I am ready, my leader."  
  
"Then, let us go find Thailog and Demona." Without looking back, the duo made their way beyond the perimeter of the shielding spell. Each leapt to the ledge of the window and caught the updraft.  
  
The pressure of the past several weeks finally collapsed upon Wren's weary spirit. She buried her face into her hands and let the sobs come freely. She had always made the vow to never let Demetrius see her break. Now, shame accompanied her helplessness. She fell to her knees as the tears flowed.  
  
Puck's glimmer of mischief abruptly became of on dumbfoundment. He floated to her side and carefully laid a hand on her shoulder. "Now, now Wren. Don't be so hard on yourself." A handkerchief appeared from nowhere in his delicate hand. He dabbed her eyes and ruined mascara away. "Wipe your tears, Dear and we'll see what we can do about your problem."  
  
"This is Ares, god of war. He's not easily defeated." She sniffed. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you this, the odds are in your favor." He smiled knowingly.  
  
"I'm a mutant with a minor talent. I'm not a match for him or the other two." Wren stomped her foot. "My Owen told me once that next to Titania and Oberon, he was the most powerful of the Fae. Please tell me that is true."  
  
"Indeed!" Puck seemed taken aback. "I may twist words, but I never lie."  
  
"Enough!" Tacitus roared startling the elf and the mutant. "This drabble will not defeat Ares. We must not let our brothers and sisters fight in vein. You can cry like a child later. Now, we must prepare to do battle."  
  
"I'm not a warrior."  
  
"No, you are a protector. You are a blessed servant of the Dragon." He replied sternly. "Act like it."  
  
[He's right. Few don't have a snowball's chance in Tartarus with me sobbing like a hysterical loon. Demetrius would simply cloak his wings, let forth a   
roar, lash his tail and get down to business.]  
  
Wren drew herself up to her full height. She straightened her shoulders. She nodded slowly in agreement with Tacitus' harsh and truthful words. She silently picked up the Tome and sat at a nearby table. She flipped through the pages quickly glancing through the various incantations.  
  
"A god can't be killed except by another god." She explained. "However, do you have it within you to bring the pieces of the Praying Gargoyle together?"  
  
"That's not a problem, Dear. But how will that help you?" Puck looked at her as though she were rather daft. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"The law that can not be broken can surely be changed." She replied defiantly. "Could you take away his powers?"  
  
"Not if he's as powerful as you say." Puck looked grim as his brow furrowed in fretful worry. His face brightened considerably and he snapped his fingers. "He can not be killed, however, can he be imprisoned?"  
  
"The Ares of our world was imprisoned at Mt. Kel in Macedonia for centuries and still is to this day. He is bound by the chains of Hephaestus." Tacitus understood Puck's clever line-of-thought.   
  
"Hephaestus was killed in the Twilight of the gods." Wren reminded him. "Did such a thing happen here?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." The Child of Oberon paced on air only a few inches from the stone floor. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"It is said that the chains of Hephaestus can even imprision a god." Wren struggled to remember all that she learned about the gods while in Ancient Greece. "With those chains we could bind Ares. With the proper spells, his powers could be neutralized.  
  
"And where do we get chains of Hephaestus in this day and age?" Tacitus asked.  
  
"I have an idea, but, we have to get the Xanatos family out of here." She reminded them. "Ares, Demona, and Thailog must be close to us by now."  
  
She heard the familiar sounds of plasma rifles and lasor fire outside the castle walls. The battle had begun. Wren felt desolation settle around her heart. This was not the night for Demetrius to die. It was a mating moon and she wanted him to live long enough for she and he to enjoy the chase of a mating flight.  
  
"We need bodies." She turned to Puck. "Tacitus is dead. Can you make him alive and well?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?" He rubbed his hands together in delightful anticipation.   
  
"Turn spirit to flesh." She pointed to the apparition. "Give him life."  
  
"That's a tall order." Puck rubbed his chin in careful contemplation of her request. "That's going to be tricky."  
  
"I trust you." She said. She looked at Puck and took his hand in hers. "At home, not only was Owen Burnett my supervisor, he was also my friend. Even as Puck, I knew that he was one of integrity."  
  
"Oh, flattery will get you everywhere." He gently flicked her nose in a playful gesture. Puck raised his hands and his eyes became bright with the Faerie fire that was the signature of his power.  
  
"Ghost of long ages since past  
Without corporeal form.  
Now let your spirit become once more flesh  
Alive you are as if reborn."  
  
The apparition of the indigo Gargoyle began to glow. Brilliant hues of gold and scarlet surrounded his translucent form. Wren looked to see Puck smugly satisfied with the incantation spoken. She returned her attention to Tacitus to see him crouched over in pain. He threw back his head and bellowed in agony. His wings flexed and his deep blue eyes became searing white light. He fell to his knees and cradled his stomach. The white fog surrounding him darkened from a cloudy hue to a strong, vibrant color. Wings that seemed made of gossamer became solid flesh. Ethereal clothing became tangible fabric.  
  
Wren gasped to see a strapping Gargoyle warrior huddled in pain on the stone floor. She rushed to his side and laid a hand on his very still shoulder. Her voice came out of mouth as little more than a squeak. "Tacitus?"  
  
"I live." He smiled broadly as he looked into her eyes. He turned over so that he lay on his back. He carefully took his hand in hers. He brought it to his chest. "My heart beats with life. My lungs are filled with air."  
  
She turned to Puck. She dared to ask the question burning upon her lips. "Is it permanent?"  
  
"Unless he likes being a phantom, it is permanent." Puck circled around the two surveying his handiwork. "I am SO good."  
  
"Indeed, Elf." Tacitus rose to his feet. He bowed to the floating child of Oberon. "I am in your debt."  
  
"You don't owe me a thing." Puck's face darkened to a more sinister tone. "We need to take care of the upstart outside."   
  
"Agreed." Tacitus took the Tome from the Table. "If you do not mind, Fair Lady, I now lay claim to that which I know best."  
  
"It's all yours." She heartily agreed.  
  
Several stones came crashing down from the ceiling above them. The indigo Gargoyle instinctively wrapped his wings around the Human female whilst Puck merely teleported out of range of the falling rocks. When the dust around them settled, Tacitus noticed the determined look on Wren's face.  
  
"Let's go kick some ass."  
  
********  
  
Thailog made their way floor by floor from the castle tower.  
  
"We were so close." Demona fired her plasma rifle at a duplicate of the Venus De Milo. The magenta orb of goo impacted with the rare Italian marble and sent shards flying everywhere. "We had them within firing range and then they just disappeared. There is sorcery at work!"  
  
"I know, my little succubus." Ares stroked his goatee in grudging admiration. "It seems our plain little Wren is being more cunning like the raven. I never knew that she practiced sorcery. I'm sure that their disappearance is her doing."  
  
"I want her." Scarlet eyes flamed as Demona uttered the words.  
  
"Not so fast." Thailog aimed his laser rifle with precision and blasted a hole in the floor to the next level. "I want my way with her first."  
  
"That's disgusting." Demona snarled. "How can you even think about defiling yourself with that vermin?"  
  
"The same way you reek of Humanity and sex." Thailog sneered. "You stink of the war god's scent."  
  
"It isn't the same-"  
  
"Enough of this bickering." Ares abruptly cut off their exchange. "Let's find them. Somehow, they're evading my detection. Oh, Rensumeres is a clever little bird, I'll give her that."  
  
Thailog saw two winged silhouettes shadowing the ground in front of him. He turned in time to be tackled by an ebony avenger hell-bent on destroying him. He felt finely honed impale deeply into the muscled flesh of his arm. The tackle sent him sprawling to the ground. He heard the shredding of metal as talons tore at the titanium armor he wore.  
  
"You shall meet the Dragon this night." A thick Scottish burr whispered in Thailog's ear.  
  
Thailog used his prehensile battle tail to tap Demetrius on the shoulder. The younger Gargoyle turned around, distracted by the unexpected act. The clone of Goliath expanded his wings to knock his opponent off-balance. His tail snaked around Demetrius' neck and held him fast cutting off his supply of air. Thailog rolled from underneath Demetrius' strong hold. He grabbed the laser rifle and cocked it with it pointed at the lavender-eyed warrior.  
  
"Not only are you young, you're also stupid." His maniacal laugh echoed in the night. "You are no challenge. It'll be a pleasure killing you just so you don convolute the gene pool with inferior DNA."  
  
Goliath came through the hole in the floor below Thailog and Demona. The clan leader surged upwards and grabbed the plasma rifle from the stunned female's grasps. She snarled with eyes raging crimson as she recognized her assailant. She crouched low to the ground with wings folded and let her tail snap like a whip against Goliath's barreled chest. His wings went limp as he sailed like a limp rag doll through the air. She smiled when she heard Goliath's strong body crash against the stone wall.  
  
He tried to catch his breath and felt a severe stab of pain. He knew that his impact broke several ribs. His eyes gleamed argent and he growled in warning. Goliath found the strength to lunge at Demona. She deftly moved out of the way. He cursed his body for being slowed by the injuries.  
  
"Oh, Goliath. Why don't you give it up?" She said with artificial sweetness. Her talons slashed deep gashes across his face tearing open his lavender flesh. His roar of pain only heightened her sense of pleasure. "I was going to make your death quick and painless. But, guess what? I've changed my mind."  
  
"This is better than the Centaurs fighting the Amazons." Ares leaned backed and passively watched the quartet battle amongst themselves. He examined his nails and rubbed them against his leather armor. "Let me know when you're ready to get serious."  
  
Phyllis entered the room stunned to find Demetrius and Thailog locked in mortal combat. She watched the crimson-clad armored Gargoyle bring his spurred knee upwards into the ebony Gargoyle's groin. She heard the roar of agony from Demetrius. She watched in mute fascination as Demetrius doubled his fist and brought it back squarely to hit Thailog in the face. Thailog's head snapped back from the strong blow. Blood trickled from his nose but he was otherwise unphased.  
  
"Is that the best you can do, boy?" He laughed. He attempted to wrap his tail around Demetrius' ankle. "You aren't much of a warrior, are you?"  
  
Phyllis edged closer to the battling alpha males. It was difficult to tell which was which because they looked so much alike in coloring and in features. She knew enough that the one in armor was the one to trust. [Just a little closer.]  
  
She managed to creep only a few feet from the battling combatants. From the inner pocket of her burgundy blazer she retrieved inner pocket of her burgundy blazer she retrieved inner pocket of her burgundy blazer she retrieved the tasor. She managed to move closer to the battling warriors.  
  
Her tasor found contact with the Demetrius' muscular back. She pushed the button. 75,000 volts of electricity coursed through the young warrior's body. She watched mutely as his eyes glowed with searing agony and a roar was torn from his throat. Thailog stepped away from him as Demetrius convulsed several times. Finally, he fell to the ground with a dull thud. His eyes rolled backwards into his head as unconsciousness overwhelmed.  
  
"Nicely done." Thailog nodded in approval.  
  
"Thank you. I thought so."  
  
"Goliath, prepare to leave this world." Demona brought the plasma rifle to her shoulder. She focused her attention through the sight and released the safety mechanism.  
  
"I will not go gently, Demona." Goliath muttered through gritted teeth. He drew his knees into his chest and released his feet with unbridled strength, fury and rage in a powerful kick delivered to her mid-section. The rifle flew from her hands as she flew across the room and landed with a dull thud.  
  
"Bravo, bravo." Ares gave a polite clap at the spectacle going on before him. "Oh, this is better than WWF wrestling."  
  
Thailog heard Demona ram against the wall. He left the unconscious form of Demetrius and advanced upon his nemesis. "I've been looking forward to this for a very long time, Goliath."  
  
"And now we will settle this once and for all."  
  
Goliath roared loudly and charged the dark warrior. The immovable force impacted against the immovable object. Head over talon the two Gargoyles rolled like an avalanche gaining momentum. Goliath's powerful fist drew back and landed squarely against Thailog's jaw. His head snapped to the side and a glazed look came over his eyes.  
  
"That was for Demetrius." Goliath whispered in the black pointed ear. He took the rifle from Thailog and bent it into a worthless heap of metal. With a mighty tug, he ripped the rifle in half and threw its remains out the window.  
  
"Oh, this isn't what I wanted." Ares pouted. "I don't like this at all. I think I need to even the playing field.  
  
The god of war manifested a glowing golden orb of energy in his left hand. He pulled his arm back like the finest major-league pitcher ready to let the energy bolt fly. As it streaked across the room brighter than Haley's comet, a crimson plasma bolt intercepted it. The two collided in a blinding flashfire of force and energy. They fizzled into nothingness.  
  
"WHAT??" Ares bellow echoed throughout the war-torn level of the tower. He focused his attention to see a man of dark hair and swarthy complexion blowing the smoke away from a firing mechanism. It descended back into the arm of his battle armor. "Who in Hades are you?"  
  
"I'm David Xanatos and you're trespassing." He replied politely. "Now, it's time for you to leave."  
  
"I don't think so." Ares held his hands shoulder-width above his head. Lightning crackled between his palms. He sent the electricity across the room toward the billionaire. Xanatos deftly gyrated out of the way. The bolt knocked a hole in the stone wall behind him.  
  
"Is that all you got?" Xanatos let forth several bolts of plasma from the firing mechanisms located in the wrists of his battle armor. Two crimson bolts flew harmlessly past the god of war. The other two found their way to their target. Ares took two serious hits to his chest knocking him to the ground.  
  
The disorientation of the impact caused him momentary disorientation. He shook his head to clear his blurred vision of the bluebirds circling his head. His brows furrowed in quiet rage. "That wasn't a smart thing to do. Now, you you're gonna pay for that."  
  
Ares held out his hand with an open palm. Xanatos charged up his plasma conduits for another round of bolts. Ares closed his hand into a tight fist as if squeezing a sponge laden with water. The battle-armor constricted upon itself while David Xanatos was still wearing it. Tighter it became as David felt his bones breaking from the pressure inflicted by the crushing armor.  
  
He was unable to cry out or to speak. Ares watched him fall unconscious from the pain and allowed him to drop unconscious to the floor. "That's more like it."  
  
"We don't appreciate what you're doing to our friends." An angry female voice greeted him. Ares turned to see a female Gargoyle accompanied by two males.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Watch and learn." She charged with fists balled toward the amused war god.  
  
*******  
  
Wren and Tacitus teleported into the room behind the god of war. They saw Demona, Demetrius, and David lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. Wren fought the urge to scream in rage but thought better of it. She watched as Angela charged the arrogant war god in retribution for hurting her father. Wren saw the fiery orb form in Ares' palm.  
  
"Not this time, you sorry-son-of-a-bitch." She said without emotion. Her hand went to the annulus that had been both her blessing and bane these past two months. She brought it to her lips and graced it with a kiss. She brought her hand back and let the bladed circlet fly.  
  
It whizzed through the air. It bounced off the stone wall causing sparks to fly. It soared over Ares' head and impacted with one of the light fixtures. It zoomed across the room and skidded along the floor. It hit a crevice in the mortar and sailed upwards.  
  
Ares and Angela's heads moved back and forth watching the rapidly flying Annulus ricochet around the room. It flew behind Ares and sliced his hand so that the energy orb dissipated into nothingness. The bladed hoop made it's way to the waiting hand of Wren Summers.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Ares turned nonchalantly to face her.  
  
"Puck, I could use some help right about now." She muttered. Her hand and annulus glowed green as her luckmagick activated with her words. The roars of four engines filled the room as the Steel Clan came through the hole in the floor. Ares' attention was again diverted by the annoying interruption.   
  
"I'm ba-ack..." A familiar voice with a slightly nasal tone filled the room. Ares and Wren turned to see an elf garbed in a burgundy tunic, golden toga and gold leggings carrying a long length of chains and shackles.  
  
"And none too soon." She retorted.  
  
"Okay, Ares." Puck giggled. "It's time to play rodeo. Ride 'em, Cowboy."   
The chains whirled above his head and made their way across the room to Ares. Shackles clamped around the war god's wrists and ankles before he had time to teleport away. Link after link wrapped itself around his body entrapping him in a shroud of god-forged iron.  
  
"Arrrgh!" Ares screamed in pure frustration. He tried to break free of the chains that held him fast. "Chains of Hephaestus! None exist. Where did you get these?"  
  
"I just made a fast trip to New Olympus, Dufus." Puck pursed his lips in contemplation. He noticed that Demona was beginning to stir. "That simply won't do, Demona, having you run about."  
  
He changed her to stone with the snap of a finger. "Stone cold. Just the way I like it."  
  
Wren saw the limp body of Demetrius lying still on the ground beside Thailog. She ran to his side and felt for a vein in his neck. "There's a pulse. He's alive."  
  
"Good." Puck turned his attention to Thailog. "Now what do we do with him?"  
  
"Leave that to me." Her eyes glittered. She walked over to the stirring Gargoyle. "I hope you have one hell of an air conditioning bill. Go to hell."  
  
Wren pulled his throat back and held her Annulus high in the air. It glittered in the moonlight that shown through the window. Thailog awoke and horror crossed his sinisterly handsome features as he realized Wren's intentions to slit his throat.  
  
"Mercy." He begged never.  
  
"I don't think so." She brought the blade downwards.  
  
"No, Wren." A solemn voice spoke as a strong grip caught her wrist. She turned her anger to the person restraining her. She found ice-blue eyes behind dark spectacle frames staring at her. "You are not a murderer."  
  
"Puck, you appearing to me as Owen doesn't make a bit of difference." She scowled at him. "Thailog hurt me and deserves to die."  
  
"Not like this." Owen spoke softly. "Put the blade down, Wren. Violence only begets violence. If you kill him in cold blood, then you are no better than he."  
  
"I can live with that." She replied. "Let me go."  
  
"You'll be like Ares."  
  
Her hand stopped midair.  
  
The weight of Owen's words weighed heavily on her broken heart. "Death only brings death. It must end somewhere."  
  
"Is that Owen or Puck speaking?" She seethed.  
  
"We are speaking to a friend and child of fortune." Owen replied. "I implore you, Wren, to reconsider your current course of action."  
  
"What happens to him if I let him live."  
  
"I have spoken with Buraius, the leader of new Olympus." Owen carefully released his strong hold of Wren's slender wrist. "They have security placements there that will adequately hold two deviant gargoyles."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." He assured her. "I will take them there myself and personally see to their incarceration."  
  
She lowered her Annulus and placed it back on her hip. She spat at the dark Gargoyle beneath her. "Mercy is more than what you deserve. Thank the Child of Oberon for your life."  
  
Wren rose to her feet and rushed to Demetrius. "My love, please wake up."  
  
He groaned in response. Wren cared little what others thought as she hugged him tightly to her and praised the Goddess for his spared life. He shook his head to clear his vision.  
  
"Has an angel greeted me or simply Heaven on Earth?" He groaned. "I will never leave you."   
  
Angela turned to Owen and stared at the chained god of war. "Owen, what will happen to Ares? He's not of this world."  
  
"I'll be taking him with me back to my world." A friendly feminine voice filled the room. All eyes turned to the golden column glimmering before them. A brilliant radiance so bright and blinding filled the room. Those there were forced to shield their eyes or lose their sight. Tacitus and Demetrius immediately kneeled before the Serpent filling the expanse of the room.  
  
"Goliath, who is that?" Angela stepped closer to her father.  
  
"That is the Dragon." He followed suit and fell to his knees. "She is our mother and our Queen."  
  
"Oh." Angela remained dumbstruck by the beauty of the magnificent creature before her.  
  
"Oh, Sky! It's good to see you." Puck bounced over to the mammoth reptile and patted her cutely on the nose. "You're looking a bit ragged."  
  
"Watch it, Spock." She affectionately nuzzled him. "I'll turn you into Elvin barbeque."  
  
She let go the humor and faced her leather-clad adversary. "Ares of Thrace, you have injured my daughter and my blood son. You have violated the laws of your pantheon and have desecrated my protectorate. By right, your life is forfeit to me."  
  
"Burn in Tartarus." He seethed. "This matter doesn't involve you. Just give me the girl and you can have everyone else."  
  
"That girl is under my protection." A burst of smoke streamed from the Dragon's nostrils. "You hurt one and you bring on the wrath of my entire clan."  
  
"But, you're weak here." He sneered. "And I need only break free of these chains."  
  
"Ah, that reminds me..." Several sharp teeth gleamed in the moonlight. Wren wondered if Dragon's smiled. Now she knew. Her serpentine form shimmered like a mirage on the Sahara. Flashes of light refracted the artificial light of New York as the beast took human form. Her tail shortened and her legs lengthened. A brilliant maelstrom of color and light danced around her gently removing the reptile and allowing the gentle human woman to shine through. In her place stood not the grandmotherly matron that Wren knew. Instead, there stood a vibrant warrior with flowing golden tresses and glimmering violet eyes. "You're right. This is an affair meant to be solved by your superior, Hercules. I've spoken with him and he's going to deal with you."  
  
Ares dark handsome features contorted into a contemptuous sneer. "You wouldn't!"  
  
"Try me, leather boy." She patted his cheek twice. "I'm giving you a one-way ticket to the Greek king of the gods. Buckle up and have a nice trip."  
  
"You Bitch!" Came his bloodcurdling cry as he became a column of thin light and then blinked out as though he were a television being shut off for the night.  
  
"Right back at you, Bucko." She waved at the vanishing light. Skylaris turned to see her son lying limply in his lover's arms. Motherly instincts took over and she kneeled by his side.  
  
"Mother, it is good to see you." He coughed as the words were spoken.  
  
"Indeed, my son." She pressed her palm to his cheek. "You have been hurt badly."  
  
"He'll be all right, won't he?" Wren asked urgently.   
  
"It is long before sunrise." Skylaris looked grimly at the moon overhead.  
  
"Is he dying?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Wren gasped in horror. "It can't be. It was just a tasor shock. It'll stun him but it shouldn't kill him."  
  
"He was exposed to a prolonged contact, daughter." Skylaris did nothing to hide the tears streaming from violet eyes. Each tear that fell to her ground became one sparkling amethyst. "Electricity is a bane to our kind. It harms us far more than your race."  
  
"What can we do?" Wren asked hurriedly. "You're a goddess. Surely there is something you can do?"  
  
"My powers are weak here, Daughter of Gaea." Despair filled the air with her grave reply. "I can return us home, but I have not the power to save him."  
  
"Then, we'll stay here!" Wren's eyes met Skylaris'. "I won't leave him. Just don't let him die."  
  
"But that's it, Wren Summers." Skylaris cried out in anguish. "I cannot save him. It is not my power to heal."  
  
"But you're a GOD!" Wren screamed. She watched the armored woman turn from her. "You kicked Ares ass. You change forms like I change underwear and you can't even fucking heal your own son? You're not a god...you're a damned fake!"  
  
"Wren-" Tacitus moved to warn her. "Do not speak to the Goddess this way."  
  
"I'll speak to her anyway I damn well please." She tossed his gentle hand aside. She turned to Puck standing there mouth agape. "Can you do something?"  
  
"I can, but he won't be the same." Puck replied. "He'll die within the hour if I do nothing. If I do something, then he'll only be half a Gargoyle."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I could turn him into a human-"  
  
"NO!" Wren stopped him from speaking further. "He isn't meant to live that way. It would kill him to be anything other than who he is."  
  
"It is not so bad being human." A voice came from behind them. The group turned to see Demona smiling. "It serves it's purposes."  
  
"Ah, now there was something I had forgotten about." Owen's grim expression faded into one of mischief. "A half gargoyle or Gargoyle half of the time."  
  
"What do you want, Demetrius?" Wren cradled her lover's head in her lap. "Where you go I go."  
  
"I want to live.." He coughed. She sobbed when a trickle of sanguine fluid flowed from his nose. "Milady, will ye love me in whatever guise I am?"  
  
"Not a problem." She said. She attempted to laugh through her tears. "It can be a drag being human. You can't fly. You'll sunburn... you'll get your Johnson caught in your zipper at least once."  
  
"Will you be by my side?" HE turned his gaze to meet her. "Will you be my mate this night? Will you take me as your mate and lover for always?"  
  
"Only if you marry me and make an honest woman of me." She quipped.  
  
"Then, I need to do what is required of me to make this so." Demetrius turned to the attentive elf. "Child Of Oberon, work your magick."  
  
"You know of course that this will be quite painful." Puck warned the dark Gargoyle.  
  
"It will be worth it to be with Wren." He growled fiercely. His lavender eyes flared their radiant violet fire. "DO IT."   
  
"Noble warrior would stay  
Unchanged by the light of day  
Remain you thus throughout the night  
And be though flesh by dawn's fair light.  
  
Wren thy noble warrior didst thou defend  
And so I will to your needs attend.  
Join as one heart, one soul, and mind  
Human born, mutant and Gargoyle forever be entwined.  
  
  
  
"Puck," David joined his friend at his side. "What did you just do?"  
  
"Let's just say that I gave them something to remember me by." He winked. "Just watch."  
  
Wren watched in awe as Demetrius' broken body floated into the air. She watched a fluid web of light surround his being. She looked down to see herself floating several inches off the ground. She let out a scream as Demetrius vertically floated before her. His eyes and mouth opened to emit a roar and shaft of light brightening the darkness of the tower. Wren tried to break free but he wrapped her in tail, arms, and wings. She cast a gaze uncertainly to Puck. He said nothing but smiled and gave her a nod as if to say 'go for it.' She smiled and turned her attention to her beloved Gargoyle.  
  
The webbing grew thicker around them. It pulsed and radiated pure magick as it consumed the duo. They didn't seem to notice as they vanished from view. The golden orb of energy circled rapidly in the air until it became spun gold. Puck turned to Xanatos and nudged him gently in the side. "It's not every day you see someone being reborn. Watch and learn."  
  
The golden threads seemed to harden and crystallize to form a fragile shell akin to that of an egg. The glow dimmed leaving the large egg hovering still and silent in the air. One second of silence followed another. It hung there in mid-air doing nothing.  
  
"Father," Angela whispered to Goliath. "What is going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure." He replied. "We can only watch."  
  
The egg began to rotate in clockwise motion; slowly at first but rapidly picked up speed. Fissures of light appeared in the delicately gilded shell. The cracks widened and blinding light shone through. The pieces ricocheted   
in a projectory that stopped just in front of the awestruck observers. Two forms came from the light and silently landed on the ground.  
  
The first to emerge from the light was a winged Gargoyle. His argent hair was marked by a streak of ebony against the stark contrast of frost white. Gone were the spiraling horns that defined his face in a bizarre exotic way. The brow horns remained. He looked now more like Thailog were it not for the lavender eyes and the wavy, thick mane of argent tresses. He reached his hand into the light. It's dark silhouette against the brilliance revealed four fingers and one thumb. The clan gasped in unison as they spotted this obvious change.  
  
Demetrius reached into the vortex of luminosity and led another form to the darkness. The frame was smaller and obviously humanoid. Instead of chestnut hair falling about her shoulder, there were straight tresses of darkness that framed her face. A severe streak of white marked her hair. It was in the same place as the ebony strands on Demetrius' head. Her eyes remained hazel but the now gleamed with an unusual fire. Two small horns protruded from her brow. She smiled and delicate, pointed canines glistened the light. She had five digits, yet they were slender talons rather than fingers. The oddest sight was a slender prehensile tail with a spade and barb on the end. It was flesh-toned but seemed rather odd on the young woman.  
  
"What did you do to them?"  
  
"I made them one half of the other." Puck smiled. "She is half-gargoyle and he is half-human."  
  
"What does that mean?" Goliath looked to Puck. "Have you cursed them?"  
  
"No, they now share one dream and one hope. They can pass in either world with a bit of help from technology. They can marry, mate have hatchlings or children. Whatever they decide, it'll be interesting."  
  
They stepped to the ground and made their way to the clan. Puck rubbed his hands together in satisfaction. He made no attempt to contain his glee at his handiwork. "You look like a matched set of salt and pepper shakers."  
  
"What are we?" Wren asked in a voice that didn't sound quite human. "What has happened to us?"  
  
"You're half gargoyle and Demetrius is half-human. Consider yourself a new species if you will. This will allow you to move in both worlds."  
  
"Looking like this?" Wren exclaimed. "Puck, I know you meant well, but, I don't exactly look human."  
  
"You will during the day as will Loverboy here." Puck motioned to Demetrius. "He's gonna be one beefcake. Muscles of sculpted teak. He's going to be quite the Hottie. I'll warn you the transformation might hurt a bit. There wasn't much I can do about that. But, now at night, you're the same. You're both Nightkind."  
  
"Nightkind?" Demetrius spoke the word slowly. "Neither Gargoyle nor Human?"  
  
"Both and neither, actually." Puck amended. "Your clan will still recognize you."  
  
"What does that mean for me?" Wren asked.  
  
"You can't fly but just think of all the things you can do with talons and a tail." He smirked. "I hear that tail can do things you humans only dream about."  
  
"My love, are you well with this?" Demetrius stared intently.  
  
"Am I ugly?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
"No, Milady. I can only speculate how Oberon's child improved upon perfection." He brushed a stray lock of dark hair from her face. "Your eyes burn with a fire only hinted at in spirit. These horns add an element that I never before contemplated. The tail is certainly fetching."  
  
"I don't look odd to you." She translated.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Now, if you two are finished massaging your fragile egos, I really have other matters I must attend to." Puck waved.  
  
"Thank-you." Demetrius said to the elf. "You have given us a blessing beyond our ability to repay."  
  
Puck's mouth opened as if to say something then he thought better of it. His eyes glistened mysteriously in the moonlight. He shrugged and spun around in the air a few times. "Ah, shucks! What can I say, Demetrius? Just don't tell anyone or you'll ruin my reputation. Now, I think you two have a mating ceremony to go attend. Ta ta and toodaloo!"   
  
He vanished in a burst of light and a column of smoke. Thailog and Demona disappeared along with him. Skylaris moved forward to the couple standing before her. "My son, will you forgive me."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive, Mother." Demetrius extended his wing and arm to draw his mother into his embrace. "You did more than what we deserved."  
  
"The annulus should get you home safely." She told him. "Wren, I-"  
  
"Don't say anything, Skylaris." The young mutant cut her off. "Let it be forgotten. I can only hope that someday you'll forgive me for saying the harsh things that I did. I am truly sorry."  
  
"We will discuss it later." The verdant-haired warrior smiled warmly at her. "Now, it is time for you to make my son happy."  
  
  
*******  
  
They stood around in a small semi-circle in the Courtyard of the Eyrie building. The warm New York breeze blew softly amongst the rubble left from the battle. Elisa stood to the right of Wren holding a braided ribbon in her hands. Angela stood to her right holding Wren's hands to keep it from shaking. Demetrius stood looking stoic with dark wings cloaked around him and his face like granite. Hudson stood on the other side.  
  
Skylaris took her place in front of the ensemble. She cleared her throat and motioned for David Xanatos and his family to join them in the semi-circle. He was taken aback by the invitation, but moved quickly so that he, Fox and Alexander joined the others. Skylaris' words brought a blessing to the dark sacred night.  
  
"Rookery brothers, sisters, friends and clan. We are gathered on the eve of this Mating Moon to behold this joining of Demetrius of Clan Caledon and Wren Elizabeth Summers in a life-bonding of mating and matrimony.  
  
"This sacred covenant was established long before the dawn of time when two heart sought one another and became one. It was created by the Powers that made us; human, elf, and Gargoyle; male and female for each other. Love knows no limits, has no boundaries, sees no color and cannot tell time. It transcends beyond the mundane to become something truly blessed and ever lasting. These two embrace love in whatever form it comes to them. This night, under the light of the Mating Moon, two hearts refuse denial of their love. They choose one path and become their true best destinies. Wren and Demetrius come to give of themselves to one another in this sacred covenant."  
  
Skylaris took a brief moment to gain her composure. She took the braid from Elisa. It was made of ebony, white, red and green ribbon. "Black to represent the Gargoyle of Night, white for the Human of day, red to represent the strong bond between them and the green of Earth that unites them."  
  
The warrior wrapped the braided ribbon around their wrists. "I ask you now, Wren and Demetrius in the Presence of all here, clan and those whom you know and love, to declare you intention to enter into union with one another. Do you do this of free heart and free will?"  
  
"We do." Demetrius and Wren answered in union never taking their eyes from one another. Demetrius felt a tickle along the base of his tail. He looked over his shoulder to see a slender spaded tail wrapping itself around his. He smiled and drew her closer.  
  
"Wren, will you have Demetrius as your mate and live together in this holy covenant? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and defend him in times of war and peace, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him in thought, word and deed as long as love shall last?"  
  
"I will and I do." Wren trembled so much that she barely spoke the words.  
  
"Demetrius, will you have Wren as your mate and live together in this holy covenant? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and defend her in times of war and peace, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to her in thought, word and deed as long as love shall last?"  
  
He never took his eyes from the woman beside him. He planted a kiss to her brow and said. "Always and forever, Milady Wren. I shall go where you go and never leave you."  
  
Skylaris turned her attention to the observers. "The union of Wren and Demetrius unites them not only as mates, but also families and clans and species. They ask for your blessing. Who gives it?"  
  
Goliath stepped forward to state his vows. Elisa joined him so that they stood side by side. Holding hands, they turned to face Wren and Demetrius. Goliath spoke the ancient words thought so long lost until the discovery of the Tome of Tacitus. "Do you two love one another."  
  
"We do." They replied quietly.  
  
"Have you...uh..consummated your love?" Elisa stumbled over the question. Wren giggled that it broke the tension hanging over them.  
  
"Define consummate." Wren whispered.  
  
"Has he taken you to den and loved you fiercely and well?" Goliath's onyx gaze fixed upon the young Nightkind. Wren knew immediately what he meant by "taken to den".  
  
"Weelll..." She hedged. "Not exactly. We've known each other once...but, there was no den."  
  
"Then, this night, Demetrius, take her to den and love her fiercely and well." Goliath clasped the younger Gargoyle's free wrist. "Will you prove a worthy mate? Have you prepared a den for you and your mate?"  
  
"Aye." He nodded.  
  
"Wren, will you offer yourself freely to your mate?" Elisa rushed the words. She turned to Goliath and his eyes smoldered with unspoken thoughts.   
  
"Yes." She said with unwavering resolution.   
  
"Will all here do everything in your power to uphold and care for these two in their bonding?" Skylaris asked.  
  
"We will." The group replied in unison.  
  
"The torc please..." Skylaris prompted her son quietly.  
  
Demetrius removed the silver and platinum dragon torc from his neck. She recognized it as the one he tried to give her that night not so long ago in Amphipolis. Wren gasped as she realized that she had no token of love to give him.  
  
"Milady Wren.." Demetrius voice caught n his throat. He gulped and continued in a broken voice. "When I met you that first night...I had no name and little knowledge of the brave new world in which the clan lived. Because of you, I received a name. Because of your devotion and passion for language, I learned to read and write English. Because of you, I had a feeling of being cherished in such a way that I had never known. You taught me individuality. You showed me a new way of loving. You won my heart when I kissed you that night on the beach and marked you as my own. I beg you to accept this small token of my affection. Wear it always and allow me to be known as your mate."  
  
She took the torc in her hand and gently guided him to his feet. At seven and a half feet, he towered over her. "Put it on me, Demetrius. Claim me as your mate. That is the Gargoyle way."  
  
His smile broadened across his face. He brought the torc behind her head. Wren pulled her hair to the side and he slid the torc around her neck. "Our love knows no boundaries, no limitations. I promise that it will endure longer than the mountain stone and beyond the ends of time. Outside of time and past death shall my love continue. Know this always, Milady Wren."  
  
Wren knew nothing to give her love. She stood there in a borrowed gown of soft pink satin from Fox Xanatos and shoes from Elisa Maza. She had only one thing to give her dark warrior standing beside her. She reached for the one thing more precious than any item she own.  
  
She handed him the annulus.  
  
"No, Daughter." Skylaris stayed her hand. "I give it to you for you alone to wield. It is not meant for my son."  
  
"I have nothing else of value."  
  
"Give him yourself. Let your luckmagick and his heartmagick combine to comeplete the bond beyond the realm of the physical."  
  
"How?"   
  
"Open yourself to him." Skylaris told her.   
  
[One heart, one body, one mind, one soul....your love is my love....my thoughts are yours....I breathe and dream only you....find me worthy...Demetrius..] The words spilled from her mind. She felt a barrage of images invade her mind as Demetrius' empathic talents lent themselves to the bonding. Colors swirled about them as that primordial, ancient psychic bond asserted itself. They truly stood now connected and unified.  
  
"When you came into my life, I was shy and frightened. You taught me, Demetrius, how to be strong. You showed me how to love. You challenged me to move beyond my prejudices of what I thought was right and proper. You made me reach beyond the comfortable limits of my life for something better. You helped me learn courage and to give and receive love. After an entire life of hiding, you have given me the ability to be brave. I love you. Please find me worthy as your mate. Be mine."  
  
Skylaris turned her attention to the crowd. "Now that these two have given themselves to each other with the joining of hands, hearts, minds. They have bound themselves to one another with the fastening, and the exchange of tokens, they are now mates; husband and wife. That which The Powers have blessed let neither god nor mortal put asunder."  
  
Xanatos presented the couple with a marriage license, birth certificates and various identifications. Demetrius appreciated the thought and knew that Fortune had smiled upon him. Demetrius and Wren Nightkind now embrace the world as mates as well as husband and wife. [Atalanta will be vexed for me for a sennite when she finds I've taken a mate. Poor lass, she'll not be speakin' to me for a time.]  
  
"Frankly, I care not."  
  
Tacitus had excused himself from the festivities to guard a very frustrated, angry war god. Hudson and Angela brought him news of the ritual. Angela cast a glance towards Broadway and he blushed a heavenly shade of blue. Hudson nodded knowingly at the two young lovers on the night of this mating moon.  
  
Demetrius and Wren subtly disappeared sometime during the night to attend to other things. That is another story for another time. (WINK WINK WINK) There would be another time to return home to their world and their clan.  
  
The rest of the night was a feast and festival of celebration and merrymaking. Another couple consisting of Gargoyle and human stole away from the extravaganza to find themselves alone on the balcony. Goliath and Elisa said nothing, but knew that now it was possible. With that knowledge, Goliath brought his wings around his love and Elisa whispered four little words he had waited two years to hear.  
  
"I love you, Goliath."  
  
"And I you, My Beloved Elisa."  
  
TO CONTINUE OR NOT CONTINUE... THAT IS THE QUESTION. LET ME HEAR FROM YOU AND KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS STORY. WREN AND DEMETRIUS HAVE BECOME AN INTREGAL PART OF THE DENIVERSE. THEY NEED TO GO HOME SOMETIME. WHAT DO YOU THINK????? DENIGODDESS@AOL.COM  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
